A Change of Heart
by HopefulDreamsXxX
Summary: Aya had turned into a psychopath ever since she left the mansion. Dio, sent from Monika to save Aya from going further down her father's path, sees no hope in saving her anymore as she had already turned like her father. But, could the same old, kind and innocent eleven year old from years ago still be inside? Can her heart still change? AyaxDio (My very first fanfic ... so...)


**Me: Hello! This is my first fanfiction for Mad Father ever so I'm sorry if there are some errors and stuff, and if there're are so many things here that are... wrong... **

**Disclaimer: Hope does not own Mad Father, or any of its characters or the main plot of the game itself. However, this plot belongs to Hope...**

* * *

_**Sometimes, a heart can only change when a certain special someone is there...**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A Change of Heart **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Aya, Maria and a young blonde boy were in the first room that led the way inside the demented mansion where happy and bad memories where stored. The boy chatted with Aya for a bit about how her mother sent him to protect her and guide her along the way and all with Aya paying attention to every word he said. Aya understood and agreed to what he had said just before they parted; to burn the mansion. For the last few moments Aya and the blonde boy spent together were something Aya would never forget… ever..._

_Her eyes widened as the boy stepped forward and kissed her on the forehead, the fire creating a special effect with it. Afterwards he said goodbye to her and wished her happiness causing the young girl to blush with Maria standing by, admiring the sweet scene._

"_Now, go." he ordered._

_Maria and Aya then ran away leaving Dio to be consumed by the flames along with the mansion, Aya's father and his test subjects. Outside, Aya looked back at the burning house, eyes filled with tears as the picture of the boy appeared in her mind._

"_I never knew your name..." Aya murmured as she gazed at the fire._

"_Mistress," Maria called as she spotted Aya looking at the mansion, "Would you like to watch until it ends?"_

_Aya looked back at Maria and shook her head not wanting to suffer anymore. They then walked away, Aya silently crying at what had happened that day._

* * *

Aya woke up with a startle, her eyes being watery from some reason, her short black hair was stuck to her sweating and pale skin and her breath was hitched from all the crying. She looked around seeing if she was still in the mansion, only to see her bedroom from her current house.

"It's that dream again…" She muttered, solemnly.

* * *

xXxXxXx

Maria hummed to herself as she tied her brown hair up into a messy bun and putting on an apron over her green pyjamas. She walked towards the sink to wash her hands so they were clean, turning off the taps afterwards to make sure the water won't overflow as much. She then took out the ingredients from the fridge to prepare the breakfast that would taste good to make Mistress eat in delight; after all, she wanted to please her Mistress a bit!

As she prepared the breakfast, she heard birds from outside chirping quietly and she gazed out the window only to be blinded by the rising Sun. It was an early morning after all. She then proceeded back to the breakfast to recover from not being able to see for a bit, seeing specks of colours blinding her eyesight. After her eyes returned to normal and the breakfast was done cooking, she prepared the table, taking out the necessary equipments for eating. Finishing her job, she went back to her room as to change from her bed clothing to her normal clothing. Taking off her apron and hanging it to the nearby coat hanger, she slid out of her pants before unbuttoning her shirt and taking off her undergarments. Proceeding to her closet, she took out her bath robe, wearing it and walking out of her room towards the bathroom to have a nice bath. Taking off her bathrobe, she stepped in the bath and turned on the shower. Her body relaxing as soon as the hot water hit her skin, feeling as if she could sleep at any moment before turning the shower off again to apply some nice lime scented shampoo and body soap. When her hair was full of foam, she turned on the shower, missing the heat of the water, and started to take away the foam. After a few more minutes, Maria turned off the tap and stepped out the bath. Wrapping the towel around her hair to dry and wearing her underwear and bathrobe, she walked out to her room to wear her clothes. **(A/N: I mean, you wouldn't want someone working half naked, would you?) **

She took out her usual clothes which consisted of a green and white nurse dress, a white nurse apron and a white nurse hat (though she just left it in her vanity for the moment). She then walked towards her vanity, taking out a white and green brush and sliding it to her hair, gently making it smooth before starting to braid it into two plaits and putting on her white hat. She then stood in front of her mirror before smiling approvingly at her appearance and heading off to her Mistress's room to wake her up.

"Mistress," Maria called as she knocked on the door, "Breakfast is ready."

She then went downstairs to wait for her. Mistress –or rather – Aya on the other hand, woke up as her eyes opened groggily. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the brightness of the light before sitting up and looking at her clock on her bedside table.

9:30.

Aya had thirty minutes left to eat breakfast and get ready until her clinic opens. Lazily, she got off her bed and headed towards the kitchen, instantly smelling the scent of pancakes covered with maple syrup causing her to quicken her pace as her tummy rumbled from hunger. She scowled at the horrible noise and slapped her tummy gently to stop it. Walking into the kitchen – which surprised Maria, by the way – she took a sit at a chair by the small and quaint dining table and picked up her needed tableware as she tucked in to the food – and boy was it delicious! Maria smiled as she dug into her own breakfast, pleased that her Mistress was delighted with her cooking.

After a few minutes, Aya finished gently placing her tableware neatly in the middle together in the center of her clean plate and putting it in the sink.

"Thanks for the food!" Aya smiled at Maria, "It was delicious!" _Just like always._

"No need to thank me," Replied Maria, "I will do anything to please you, Mistress."

"Maria, you can stop with the "Mistress" now and just call me Aya." Aya stated seriously.

"If you wish, Mis-" Maria was stopped when Aya glared, "I-I mean, if you wish, Aya."

Aya smiled as she went back up to get ready, but a certain blonde boy haunted her mind as she walked up the stairs noticing dolls in a certain room with an opened door, and remembering his words.

"_Do not forget the people who were sacrificed here. None of us had any relatives. No one looked for us... No one remembered us... No one knew we existed at all. Our existence will be forgotten to the world. But we indeed live. So I don't want you to forget that. I want you to hold the proof in your heart that we were here... That is the least you can do for us..."_

"I'm sorry..." Whispered Aya, "It seems I broke the promise..."

* * *

xXxXxXx

"...y... Wake... up..."

"Hey! Wake up! Dio!"

A blonde young man opened his one hazel eye. He blinked for a moment as he took in his surroundings, surprised at where he was causing his other eye to fly open. After all, he _was supposed _to be dead. His _eye_s then landed on a figure, wait _eyes_?

"Oh good," A female voice exclaimed, "You're awake!"

"...Huh?" The young man sat up to look at the source of the voice, only to see a beautiful young woman, with flowing brown hair and blue shining eyes that looked too familiar, floating lightly and closely to the ground , "Monika?"

He then felt a pang of pain and clutched his head in agony. He searched for the culprit who hit him in the head and noticed Monika with her right hand balled in a fist in front of her, a vein popping in her head, and look saying _"Say that again?"_

"Uhh... I mean Ms. Drevis?" He sweat dropped.

"Yes?" Ms. Drevis smiled, her angry aura turning calm.

"Hehehe..." The young man laughed nervously before reverting back to his stoic face, "So... um, why am I here?"

Those words seemed to really hit her as the atmosphere dampened a bit and she floated down until her feet hit the ground. Judging from the older woman's saddened expression, something serious must have happened, and he knew why. Aya.

"What happened to Aya?" He asked worriedly, "Is she safe? Did she get hurt?"

"That's not it." Ms. Drevis shook her head, "Aya... she..."

"She?"

"She turned into a psychopath like her father!"

The words repeated itself inside the young male's head that it kept repeating until it hurts... And then he hears a voice.

"_I'm sorry... It seems I broke the promise..."_

He was surprised, that sure sounded like Aya. He then closed his eyes, both of them. It felt nostalgic after getting used to seeing with one eye and having a small view compared to others, but, he liked his new eye. He felt refreshed. However, now's not the time to be thanking Ms. Drevis for restoring his body. Right now, the problem is Aya... and what he heard just now...

"Ms. Drevis," He looked up, "Why did I just hear Aya talking? It felt like she was speaking directly at me."

Ms. Drevis looked surprised by this, "Maybe it's just some sort of special connection... Telepathy is most obvious... No, you don't have psychic powers..." She shrugged and gasped when an idea came to mind, "Maybe it's because you and Aya did something... Like made a promise, perhaps?" She looked at the young male and knew she was hit the right answer as the male fought hard to hide the blush, "Hmmm... Have you supposedly taken a liking to my... daughter?" She inspected the boy and watched him blush different shades of red amusedly, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. It'd be our little secret."

Dio felt his cheeks heat up. He had never felt this way before. He never knew that he would've fallen in love with the little girl he had met years before they met the second time. He then sees his memories of that day flashing before him.

.

.

.

_A young blonde little boy about the age of seven walked along the yellow path which led to a big black gate. He looked at it, interested in what laid beyond this gate as the no one had really dared go inside Well, except a few people like his parents. After a few seconds, he lost interest in it and was about to head back when he heard a shuffling from some bushes inside the gate. He turned around but was surprised by a small, white and fluffy thing that he fell to the ground while holding it. He then looked at the attacker and saw a bunny with red eyes, however, they felt... Never mind..._

"_Woah! That surprised me." He laughed as he held the rabbit. He was guessing the rabbit was probably playing with someone. He walked towards the gate and was about to ring the doorbell when he heard running footsteps._

"_Snowball!" A voice called, "Where are you?"_

"_That must be the owner." The boy whispered to himself, preparing what he should say next._

"_Ah! There you are!"_

_The boy looked up to see... a girl. She was cute, the blonde may admit, she had black hair up to her shoulder blades, some parts of her hair were tied into little pigtails by small blue-whitish (is that even a word?) bows and few strands of hair were framing her face. Her bangs were cut evenly and were styled in a clean manner that showed a full view of her beautiful blue eyes sparkling with innocence. She wore a simple blue dress with over a white dress shirt. She wore white tights and black shoes and seemed to have been exhausted from running around everywhere. The young male blushed as he held out Snowball, "Is this yours?"_

_The young girl smiled in glee as she opened the gate to take Snowball, "Thank you!"_

"_No problem, I just saw him..." The boy scratched his neck in shyness._

"_What's your name?" The girl asked as she stared at him, making the boy blush harder._

"_... I don't really know..." The boy sighed, "After all... I don't really have any parents..."_

_The young girl gasped slightly and apologised quickly, "I'm sorry... I didn't know..."_

"_It's okay... It wasn't your fault..." He muttered darkly, "But I do know how died... Well, someone told me anyway... Apparently, they went here and never returned. People heard rumours that a mad scientist could be the one behind this..."_

"_Oh... Then you must be talking about my father..." Aya exclaimed, "And him? A mad scientist? Rumours are seriously annoying. My Dad is indeed a scientist but not a psycho! He's loving and caring... Though I have heard screams during the night... Anyway, I think they may be talking about the wrong mansion..."_

"_Maybe..." The boy agreed, "I just wanted to ask… What's your name?"_

"_Aya." Aya smiled, "Aya Drevis."_

"_Nice to meet you, Aya." Dio greeted and realized that he had been staring at Aya's eyes for too long, which Aya did as well. They both blushed before looking down at their feet._

"_Aya?" _

_Aya's head jerked up. She turned around to see her mother standing there, watching them._

"_Who's this?" The woman asked._

"_Oh… u-um... A friend." Aya stammered nervously._

"_Ah." The woman then walked towards the boy who gulped slightly, afraid of what's going to happen. The woman then smiled, "Hello, Aya's friend! My name is Monika Drevis. A pleasure to meet you."_

"_U-uh…!" The boy tried to think of a greeting, "Nice to m-meet y-you too, Ms Drevis."_

"_It's really nice to know that Aya made a friend." Ms. Drevis commented then leaned in to whisper in the young male's ears, "You better not show up when my husband comes. Remember this, he has short brown hair, glasses, and brown eyes, because if he sees you, who knows what might happen to you."_

_The boy nodded. He now understood what Aya said was false and that was her belief._

"_Monika? Aya?" A man's voice called._

"_Run." Monika whispered and the boy gave her the rabbit quickly before running away, but was stopped when Aya held his hand._

"_We'll meet again, right?" Asked Aya._

"_...We will." Smiled the young boy, running before stopping to turn to Aya, "Oh and Aya, you can just call me Dio."_

_As he ran off into the distance, he glanced back to see Aya waving with a smile on her face, which, Dio returned._

_._

_._

_._

"It's really hard to believe she forgot me after all those years." The male whispered to himself, "Until our second meeting."

"What did you say?" asked Ms Drevis, noticing Dio had been mumbling something inaudible.

"Oh, it's nothing..." He said, "So, what do you want me to do?"

Ms. Drevis then looked at him with a serious expression, "Stop my daughter from going anymore further than this."

* * *

xXxXxXx

"Hello?" Aya greeted cheerfully as she picked up the phone, "This is the Drevis Clinic. How may I help you?"

"Oh, well… Um…" The other line spoke. Aya had almost missed it as the sound gave off a gentle and melodious voice, "I would, if you don't mind, like to have an appointment, please."

"Of course, of course," Aya agreed, "When would you like to have it?"

"Um... Whenever you have time for me…"

"How about, five days from now?" asked Aya. She liked this girl, she was so polite and gentle, a perfect _material_. Aya then waited for the girl to respond.

"That's okay. I think I can manage." The girl replied, "Um… not to be rude… but are you the doctor?"

"Yep." Aya answered, "You can call me Aya. Aya Drevis."

"Okay." The girl said cheerfully, "You can call me Alice."

"Well, then, Alice," Aya said, "I would like to ask you a simple question, what is the problem that needs to be cured?"

"Well, my friend, Kate, told me about this place… She said you take things for free… Do you?"

"Ah, yes. We don't take money from our customers!"

"That's great… Well, I had this incurable disease that made me unable to go outside… And… my parents have been feeding me poisonous medicine ever since…"

"Oh…" Was all Aya could say as she listened with sympathy.

"I wasn't allowed to play with others…" Alice continued as Aya listened with understanding, she too, had experience this before, "Until that one faithful day I had met Kate. She had become my friend immediately!"

Aya could understand Alice's feelings completely, with her blonde saviour being her first friend of course. Wait… First friend?

"Thank you, Alice," Aya smiled, "I'm sure you'll be healthy in within five days that you'll never suffer again."

"Thank you very much, Dr Drevis!" And before Aya could say anything in return, the other line hanged up.

Aya put back the phone and began wondering about what she had just been thinking about, "How could he be my first friend?"Aya asked herself, "I mean, sure he was my saviour, but we never really knew each other."

She then walked towards the living room and sat on the sofa when Maria appeared with a tray of tea, "Would you like some, Mistress?"

"Yes, please!" Aya answered in anticipation, "Maria's tea is always delicious!"

"Oh please, Mistress," Maria laughed, "My tea is nothing compared to those of high class!"

"Oh, I'm pretty sure yours is higher than those other tea!" Aya argued and then looked at Maria, "Maria, I do think that I made it pretty clear that you can stop calling me Mistress and just call me Aya this morning did I not?"

"Oh… erm." Maria stuttered, "Yes, Aya."

"See, that wasn't so hard was it?" Aya smiled while sipping tea.

Maria then smiled in return when they heard the doorbell, "I'll go get that."

Maria then walked away, leaving Aya to enjoy the peaceful quiet, but all that had gone as she thought about how she had made a wrong mistake… How she chose the wrong path – the path of her father. Aya kept on thinking about it, with every fact or statement stabbing a guilty dagger in her. Everyday… those questions kept on hurting… Oh how she wish this nightmare would stop.

"Aya," Hearing Maria's voice, Aya jolted in shock, nearly spilling her drink, "Our patient is here."

Aya nodded her head, her eyes full of guilt. She walked towards the doorway and met a beautiful girl with orange hair and hazel eyes so beautiful they reminded her of… him. Aya shook her head.

"Hello there." Aya greeted, knowing that she has yet to do another gruesome job.

.

.

.

Another patient, another doll.

.

.

* * *

**Me: Oh well, I'm so sorry if it was really bad... but it is my first Mad father fanfiction... so forgive me... And one note, these flashbacks are just my own selfish thoughts of their lives. In this story they met waaaaay before but Aya forgot him... so yeah... And, I don't know when Aya got Snowball... Also, I know that so many people wrote a plot like this... So I'll try to change it a bit... And also I know that it is very short... **

**Please Review! Reviews make me happy. And please no flames...**


End file.
